Lionheart One Shots
by Fairytail88
Summary: With the disappearance of his father, a young boy named Noah Fletcher took to the streets of Magnolia. An old man named Makarov found him and took him in. 12 years later, he is now an S-class wizard. Widely known as courageous, cunning, and kind, he has made a name for himself throughout Fiore. A new member joins Fairy Tail, and he finds himself falling for her. OCxLucy one shots.
1. One Shot: Thank You, Evelyn

The night was no longer young and the booze was still flowing. Cana Alberona - one of Noah's infamous best friends at the guild - had ordered another round of drinks. This drink would be his tenth. _Or was it eleven?_ In his drunken haze he noticed several empty beer bottles as well. _Wait, how many beers did I have?_

He looked around his table, attempting to take a mental photograph of this moment, although he was sure he would forget it by the morning. Natsu was arm wrestling Laxus as Gray cheered on the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus had only recently been accepted back into the guild, but to them it was like he never left. Juvia was not far from the Ice-Make prodigy. Cana had gotten shots of an amber liquid for the six of them, but had apparently decided to help herself to three of them. He took his own and clanked the glass with hers before downing the shot. Whiskey; expensive by the taste of it.

The King of Fiore would regret offering the guilds this party. The bill he'd be slapped with tomorrow would be one for the record books. He mentioned this to his equally drunk friends at their table, who howled with laughter.

Noah fully realized his drunken state as he stood from the table. The room started to spin and he had to take a minute to get his bearings before making his way to the table lined with food. Slowly, but surely, he made it there in one piece. He silently praised his skills.

It was as he was loading his plate with his third helping that he realized a woman was speaking to him. He turned to see a beautiful brunette in an extravagant emerald dress staring at him expectantly. He swallowed the shrimp he had stuffed into his mouth and stood straighter in her presence. Her elegant appearance subtly, but effectively, demanded so.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He inquired, pulling nervously at his tie. He was a street kid for several months before finding his place in Fairy Tail. As a boy raised with only just enough, these people sometimes made him uncomfortable; inadequate even.

The girl giggled. It was a cute sound, he noted. "Are you Noah Fletcher of Fairy Tail?" She asked once more.

He smiled politely and nodded. She seemed delighted with his answer.

"You competed well in the games. I was not confident Fairy Tail could win, but I was gladly mistaken. My name is Evelyn, by the way." She replied, offering him a pale hand. He politely took it and gave her his thanks.

"That's very kind of you. Pardon my asking, but are you a mage? I don't recognize you from any of the guilds or see a guild mark. I was under the impression everyone here tonight was from the guilds." He offered, attempting to make conversation.

"Oh no, I'm an acquaintance of Princess Hisui."

"A friend of royalty talking to a lowly mage? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Noah jested.

"How about a dance? Although the stench of alcohol seems to be... apparent on you. You lowly mages are no strangers to partying, I've noticed." She teased, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

It was then that Noah heard a girl's laugh. It was a sound he would know anywhere, and a sound he had caused on several occasions. It was a sound that, quite simply, he adored to hear. His drunken mind was immediately drawn to the sound, where Levy McGarden was talking to the beautiful celestial spirit mage who had been haunting his dreams. Not even a week ago he had seen that same girl die right in front of him. Granted, it was the girl from a different time period, but the resulting pang in his chest and guilt in his heart was all the same. He realized then that he never wanted to stop hearing that sound.

"Oh, I see." The girl - Evelyn - remarked.

Noah was startled out his thoughts. "Sorry, what? I was just.." Noah suddenly felt guilty. Under normal circumstances, he might've enjoyed this woman's company. He would have accepted her offer to dance, even drank and flirted a bit.

"That girl over there. You love her, don't you? It's not difficult to see, you know. She's very beautiful. A talented mage as well, if I remember correctly." She responded.

"What? No! I mean, yeah she's beautiful and sweet and... why are we even talking about this?" He muttered.

Evelyn gasped dramatically. "Does she not know your feelings towards her? I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

He sighed and shrugged half-heartedly. He didn't need to be reminded of his failure to act on his feelings toward the extraordinary woman that lived next door to him.

"Don't think so." He finally responded.

"Well you must tell her at once!" Evelyn exclaimed, turning on her heels and gracefully pacing towards the blonde Fairy Tail mage through the thickening crowd. It took a few seconds for Noah in his drunken haze to process the events. _Is this chick for real?_ He clumsily pursuited the girl in the emerald dress as she got closer and closer to her target - Lucy. It couldn't come out like this. He simply was ready. He had formed an incredible bond with Lucy over the course of their adventures with Fairy Tail. He couldn't lose her as a comrade. He valued her friendship too much to risk it.

"Evelyn, wait!" He called to her, bumping into a fellow mage. Noah ignored the drunken man's curses as he reached out to grab the girl who was now so close to ruining everything. To his surprise, she let him be pulled into his arms as she put on a fake grin. He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously confused.

"Thanks for the dance, Noah! Here, could you take over?" She said, gesturing towards Lucy. "I think he's a little drunk."

Lucy looked towards Levy, who smiled encouragingly, before switching places with Evelyn. It took him several moments to process this turn of events. He looked back towards the retreating brunette and Lucy, bewildered. _What just happened?_

"Uh, sorry about that. I'll try not to step on your feet." He said, looking anywhere but Lucy's eyes.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks. I hear you're drunk."

"Yeah, well, the King throws one helluva party. And Cana's an alcoholic. Seriously, should we get her in a program or something?" He joked. She giggled, and he couldn't help but try to get more out of her. The sound was just as intoxicating as the King's expensive liquor.

"I'm serious. Can you imagine Cana in an AA program?" He continued, chuckling to himself at the thought. "She'd throw that book right in their face and storm off to the nearest tavern."

The blonde haired mage laughed again. Noah couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was drunk but the sound brought a peacefulness to his mind. The fog was lifted for a moment, and the euphoria he felt then was distinctly different than the way he felt from the alcohol. It made his smile grow exponentially.

This did not go unnoticed by his dance partner. "What?" Lucy asked, skeptical of his chasire-like grin. He shook his head, smile still attached from one dimple to the other.

"I just really love that sound." He murmured, truthfully. A blush tinted Lucy's cheeks in response. In the silent moments that followed, he wasn't sure if he was getting closer or if she was, but soon their foreheads were touching. It seemed that neither was brave enough to close the distance. It would mean crossing a line they couldn't return from.

"Why are you hesitating?" Lucy questioned, cautiously. Her brown eyes stared deeply into his own, attempting to read him. Noah gulped. Perhaps she had had a bit of liquid courage of her own tonight. She had directly questioned what was going on between them. It was out there now. He had to answer for his actions and their undeniable chemistry. He had to address his feelings towards her. He could single-handedly take down a hoard of lizardmen and face some of the most notoriously powerful wizards in the Grand Magic Games - he could definitely do something as simple as telling a girl that he liked her. He had told numerous girls the same thing. Why was this so _goddamn_ hard for him?

Before he could speak she added, "Am I reading too much into this?" He could see the doubt in her eyes, and decided then that he could not bear the thought of not clearing those doubts once and for all. It was time. He had waited long enough.

There was only one thing wrong.

"You deserve better than a drunken love confession, Lucy." He finally answered, slowly pulling away from their intimate embrace.

To his surprise, he was - rather forcibly - pulled back towards her. His hands instinctively went back to the shapely hips of his blonde dance partner. He had yet to step on her feet, even with the force with which he was pulled back to her.

"I'll take what I can get." She murmured, inches from his lips.

In his intoxicated state, his heart immediately made the next decision for him. He hastily closed the distance and did what he had wanted to do for so long. They both gasped at the sensation and the realization that each was just as eager as the other. The longing and want from years of a platonic friendship built up for this exact moment. In the backround Noah could faintly hear Levy shout a 'finally!' but he hardly noticed. Not when Lucy's lips were parting for his and she was crushing her body against his own.

They pulled away after several endless seconds. The kiss left him breathless, although it couldn't have been very long. Lucy was in a similar state. He could feel her breath tickle his lips in their close proximity. Noah struggled not to get carried away, but now that he had done it he could hardly wait to do it again.

"Wanna take my drunk ass home and totally take advantage of me?" He murmured, flirtatiously. She smirked and pressed her lips to his once more.

Later that night, Noah had fallen asleep in Lucy's hotel room with her, their lips swollen and bodies tired. He was fully aware that he was her first boyfriend - or whatever he was to her now. He was also fully aware that he was drunk and practically dead on his feet. So they did not make love that night. He was in no rush, and neither was she. No words for spoken, they both just knew. Tonight was the night for beginnings. This was just the start. There was plenty of time for that later.

So he casually diverted his gaze as she stripped out of her formal wear and quickly got into bed with only his boxers and shirt on. It was important to him that Lucy knew he did not expect anything. He was utterly content with what he had. Even more so when she cuddled up against his side and threw her arm over his stomach. He could get used to this. The idea of actually being with Lucy was one he entertained for a while, but now that it was a reality, he was pleasantly surprised at how right it felt. In his intoxicated and drowsy state, only three words came to his mind later on that night:

"Thank you, Evelyn." He murmured softly into the night. Lucy must've still been on the edge of sleep, because he felt a hand playfully slap against his face.

"Don't say another girl's name while you're in bed with me, weird-o." Lucy murmured into his chest, her voice laced with mock offense.

He chuckled and closed his eyes once more. "Wait, is your name not Evelyn? I'm sorry, I think I may be in the wrong room." He fired back.

"Mm, that's okay. Stay as long as you'd like." Lucy replied, drowsily.

"Careful, I may take you up on that." He said.

"I certainly hope so."


	2. One Shot: The Photograph (Rated M)

Lucy had not meant to see the photograph. It was purely accidental that she stumbled upon it. Noah was putting out the fire outside their tent. Lucy was cleaning up inside so they wouldn't have to in the morning. She quite enjoyed the early hours of the morning snuggled up with her boyfriend. So she picked up his jacket that he had so carelessly thrown over their sleeping area, and out flew a photograph that was hidden in one of the pockets.

She had never seen the man and woman in the photograph before, but the resemblance between the man pictured and the man she loved was unmistakable. The dark hair, muscular build, strong jawline, even the trademark smirk. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful with long, honey blonde hair. She was clinging to the man's arm the way a couple would. The back of the photograph simply read, "Cal and Olivia - X760". She was still looking at the photograph when Noah stumbled in through the tent.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired as..." He trailed off once he saw what Lucy had found.

"Noah, I-I'm sorry I wasn't snooping or anything it just fell out of your jacket pocket and I..." Lucy tried to explain. She didn't want to seem like the kind of girl who would snoop through her boyfriend's belongings. She was worried until he flashed her one of his dazzling, trademark smirks.

"Hey, it's all right." He reassured her, walking forward to cup her face and kiss her lips softly. He leaned his forehead against her own as she handed him the photograph.

"Your mother was very beautiful." Lucy added, not knowing what else to say. Noah didn't talk about his parents often. Whatever happened was done and over with long ago. Or at least, she thought that was how he felt. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and hugged him in a silent apology. She wanted him to know she was here for him, whatever he needed. He wrapped one arm around her in return, the other still holding the faded photograph.

He sighed, the breath tickling her neck. "Yeah." Eventually he pulled away from her to get ready for bed. He offered nothing else, and Lucy didn't bother him for more. She wanted him to open up to her, but all she could do was wait for Noah until he was ready. She had come to learn that when it came to Noah, pressing him for more would only result in him pushing you away. So she would wait as long as she needed.

He stuffed the photograph into his bag and began to undress. He pulled his shirt over his head and Lucy admired his back muscles without discretion. They had been dating for a few months now, and one thing she loved the most was not having to worry about removing her gaze. Noah was hers now, and she could stare however long she wanted. Wherever she wanted.

He began to drop his pants when he turned his head slightly and said, "You should get ready for bed too, babe." Lucy smirked and began to undress as well.

By the time she changed into her nightgown, Noah was already under the blankets in his underwear and a muscle shirt. He held the blanket up in a silent invitation to join him, and she happily accepted. She had just finished getting comfortable, her back to Noah's chest and his arm draped over her waist, when he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. His lips remained there, and she got the impression that he was thinking deeply about what had just occurred. Before she could question it further, he reached over to turn off their lantern. She couldn't see anything, and it was as if all of her other senses -especially her sense of touch - suddenly became hypersensitive. Noah's touch always made her body react in ways she'd never known before, but the darkness had multiplied this effect.

She turned to face Noah and brought her hand to his face. She traced his features delicately, wondering if his senses were on edge too now that the light was gone. Her fingertips dragged over his lips and she felt them curl into a smile as he kissed them. He then took her hand with his own and moved it away as his mouth searched for her own. The kiss quickly turned passionate and before she knew it, she was on her back and could feel a muscular body hovering above her.

He pulled away from the kiss only to drag his lips down her neck, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses in their wake. They wandered lower and lower until they reached the edge of her night gown. As his lips reached the top of the gown, his hands reached under it and upward towards her bare breasts. She arched into his touch as he massaged them as a breathy moan escaped her. The darkness had taken her sight but it had given her so much more.

"Noah..." She sighed, running her hands down his back to the edge of his boxer shorts. He murmured compliments and confessions of love into her skin as his hands explored her body. She managed to slide down his boxers and soon felt his familiar hardness pressing against her thigh. She loved that he could get so worked up just from touching her like this. Her own wetness reminded her of the effect he had on her as well.

She knew neither of them would last long, and she was proven right after several minutes. Noah's stamina on the battlefield was similar to his stamina in bed, but tonight was different. She wasn't sure what had spurred on this sudden lovemaking, but she wasn't about to disagree. Now that they were officially dating, she'd been tempted to pounce on him just as he was doing now simply because she could. He was hers, and she was his. After they were both pleasantly satisfied, Noah rolled off of her and onto his back. She couldn't see him, but she could hear his labored breathing as he pulled his boxers back on. She moved her head to his shoulder and found a spot in the crook of his neck where she lightly peppered it with kisses.

"That was quick." She murmured, breathing in his musky scent.

"Sorry."

"It was nice. It just kind of came outta no where." She replied, planting light kisses down his neck and shoulder.

"I should tell you about the photograph." He offered, slipping his arm under her waist.

"You don't have to." She murmured against his muscular shoulder. He sighed gently, but he sounded relaxed, she noticed.

"I want to. I love you so much, Lucy. I want to share things with you. It's not even a big deal, really. I just... never got any answers, you know?" He responded. She nodded against his shoulder and kissed it again affectionately, waiting for him to continue.

"Whenever I go to a new place, on a job or whatever, I bring the photograph and ask around about him. I never find anything, I don't know why I do it, I just... someone has to know what happened to him. Or where he went or where he was last seen. I have to try." He explained, carefully. She couldn't see his face, but Lucy could tell this wasn't easy for him. She brought her face up to his, and although she couldn't see him in the darkness, she brought her hand to his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"I understand, baby." She let her hand wander down his neck and chest, drawing random patterns on his skin. "I can help you. I want to help you, if you'll let me. You don't have try to find answers on your own. I'm here and I love you so much that it makes me crazy." She felt lips softly graze against her own, hesitantly at first, as if making sure he got it right in the dark, and then more confidently. She gasped into the kiss as it deepened, but they separated before it got too heated. They were both exhausted, especially after their quick lovemaking session. Noah turned onto his side and Lucy followed. Spooning with Noah was almost as good as sex with Noah. Almost.

He kissed the back of her shoulder and murmured, "I love you too. Get some sleep."

Soon after, when his breathing became steadier and she knew he had fallen asleep, Lucy played back their conversation in her head and carefully considered what to do about it. Noah deserved answers, even if he didn't like what he found. He deserved a girlfriend that would stand by him and help him find these answers. He had done the same for her when she searched for answers relating to her father and the memento he left her. She then decided that no matter what it took and no matter how long, they would find out what happened to Callum Fletcher - together.


	3. One Shot: Baby Names

"How about Owen?"

Lucy scrunched her face in response. "Owen Orion Fletcher?"

"It's gotta ring to it." Noah declared with a shrug as he gently laid his head on Lucy's stomach. Suddenly, he felt a slight kick.

"Woah there, champ. You can't just kick your daddy like that! When you get outta there, you're grounded."

His wife chuckled. "It may not even be a boy you know. It's just a feeling." Noah began lightly rubbing her stomach. They were having a kid. He was going to be a father. He still couldn't quite believe it.

"Mothers intuition. That's good enough for me." He replied, stretching up on his place on their bed to plant a kiss on Lucy's lips. Smiling against them he asked, "why don't we ask the little guy what he wants to be called?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, deciding to entertain his idea. His trademark smile stretches into a grin. Ever since Noah found out she was pregnant, he's been overjoyed. He's constantly been talking to her stomach and everyday he wakes up with a bright smile on his face.

"Hayden?" Noah questions as he sets his head back down towards her stomach. No response from child. "Told you that one was too girly." Lucy hits him playfully.

"Ashton?" No response. "Too flashy, right? See, our little dude agrees with his old man." Noah continues. Lucy sticks her tongue out at him and starts to run her hand through his hair as he continues trying out names.

"Caleb?" Nothing.

"Troy? Garrett?" Silence.

"Jason?" No movement.

"Don't like my choices either, eh? You're a picky one aren't you... Rhys?" A slight kick. Noah startles at the reaction, but grins nonetheless, staring expectantly up at his wife.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "He kicked before when you said Owen too, babe. He's just fussy right now. Don't read into it too much."

He frowns, looking back down at his child in the womb. "Is your mommy right? Are you just fussy right now, Rhys?"

More kicking. Noah laughs and rubs her stomach. "I'm telling you, Lucy. He likes it."

Intrigued, Lucy sits up and places her hands over her husband's. "Rhys, huh?" Another kick. They're both smiling uncontrollably by now. Noah holds a finger up to his mouth, silently telling her not to speak.

A few moments later, he brings his face to her stomach once more and murmurs softly to it. "Rhys..."

Just like that, the baby kicks once more.

Noah kisses her stomach. "Okay, if that's what you want. I'll have to converse with your landlord first though. You haven't exactly been keeping up on your rent. She's got a weak spot for me though." He begins to sit up, but as if on a second thought, he stops and smirks. He kisses her stomach once more and murmurs, "I love you, Rhys."

Just like that, the baby kicks again. Noah emits a sigh that resembles a laugh, as if he's in disbelief.

Lucy can feel tears beginning to sting her eyes. Noah leans up and kisses her exposed shoulder. She looks like hell in her maternity pants and white tank top, but she's never felt more loved than in that moment. He then kisses her jaw, and around to her lips. He cups her face as he deepens the kiss, and she can feel the tears spill over. Tears of pure joy. He pulls away slightly and she can feel his breath on her lips.

"I love you too, Rhys' landlord."

She laughs through her tears and pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
